A number of presently developed and developing computer systems are directed with providing a user access to large amounts of data. However, many such systems are directed to individuals working in an office environment having the luxury of time to search for an answer as assisted in their search by a powerful computing device. In contrast, many people find themselves increasingly in need of information wherever they may be. Many people may have a need for business related data notwithstanding whether they are in an office or not since business opportunities may happen suddenly and unexpectedly.
Likewise, there is an ever-growing amount of “unstructured” communication and related information. Such unstructured information may encompass emails, text messages, social networks, instant messages, informal “team” discussion groups, and other types of communications. While the data may be referred to as unstructured, the knowledge and information conveyed in some unstructured data is helpful, both socially as well as in business contexts since business communication does not happen in formal channels alone.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism for efficiently requesting and responding to requests for structured and unstructured data, in a relevant context and for a wide variety of platforms are provided by some embodiments herein.